Supercomputer
The Supercomputer, also known as the Supercalculator on some occasions, is a quantum supercomputer designed to manage Lyoko, X.A.N.A., and countless actual individuals in its data at the same time. It is housed in the Supercomputer Room below the Lab. In Code Lyoko Evolution, the final episode (''Ultimate Mission''), the Supercomputer was shut down again. History The Supercomputer was built by Franz Hopper for the purpose of destroying Carthage. During the construction of the Supercomputer, Franz Hopper used the Time reversion in order to complete his work on the computer's internal data. Each time reversion doubles the processing power of the Supercomputer, and by extension, X.A.N.A., at least while the program was bound to it. The Supercomputer is powered by a nuclear battery, specifically, a Uranium rod. The first one, used by Franz Hopper, had a lifespan of about 10 years at most, while the lifespan of the second one is unknown, but can be assumed to have about the same amount. The actual Supercomputer is at the lowest level of the Factory where it rises from a hatch with a kind of liquid, most likely liquid helium that is used for cooling in the center of the room. The Supercomputer also has a monitoring port a few stories above, but only Jeremie and Aelita can fully understand its potential. In The Girl of the Dreams, Jeremie shouts "Return to the past now!" and a return in time initiates, even though he has been dragged away from the computer. This may mean that the Supercomputer can take voice commands. Later on, during ''Killer Music'', Jeremie programs in a Time Reversion to activate the instant a tower is deactivated, before being incapacitated by X.A.N.A.'s latest attack. In the second season, X.A.N.A. and Aelita were both dependent to the Supercomputer's survival. Should it have failed, or ran out of energy, X.A.N.A. would have been destroyed along with Aelita. To that regard, the Lyoko Warriors did not shut down the Supercomputer because of Aelita's dependency to the computer. At the end of the season, X.A.N.A. managed to obtain the Keys of Lyoko from Aelita and escaped into the network, no longer being restricted to the Supercomputer. Soon afterwards however, Franz Hopper managed to restore Aelita's memories, eliminating her own dependency on the Supercomputer. Throughout the third and fourth seasons, as X.A.N.A. was freed from the Supercomputer, the multi-agent system launched several attacks on the machine itself in order to permanently destroy the Lyoko Warriors' means of fighting it. These attacks included: direct electrical damage via human possession, destroying the factory itself, or hacking into the maintenance systems. In the series finale, the group finally shut down the Supercomputer. Also, in this episode, its hatch is seen with the Eye of X.A.N.A. on it. The Supercomputer would later be reactivated when X.A.N.A. was revealed to have survived its initial destruction. It was discovered that its data had degraded somewhat, with two of Lyoko's sectors gone and the computer interface changing. The Supercomputer would later be deactivated once more after the climax of the Lyoko Warriors' attempt to destroy the Cortex. Trivia *The Supercomputer's design is based off of the original design for a real-life super-computer called Jaguar. *Franz stated that he "discovered" the return to the past feature after he had built the Supercomputer, making the function an emergent quality. *The quantum data storage must be extremely volatile. Between Seasons 4 and 5, the data for 2 sectors degraded away. While this suggests the Supercomputer wasn't designed to be offline for a very long time, it is inconsistent because after Aelita was first put in the Supercomputer, the system was offline for 10 years until Jeremie rediscovered it. During that 10 year period, there was no obvious data degradation, aside from the loss of Aelita's memory. It's unknown why it was able to remain stable in storage for 10 years without problems, yet later suffered significant data degradation after only one. There are a few in-universe explanations for this (The true reason being that it was deemed uneconomical by the producers to create all of the sectors for Season 5): **It could be because Aelita, X.A.N.A., and Franz were still in the Supercomputer to maintain the integrity of the data. **Another possibility is that when Jeremie and Aelita rebuilt the sectors between Final Round and Double Take, they made a mistake that would eventually cause the degradation of the sectors if the Supercomputer went offline. **It's also possible that it degraded during the 10 year period, but wasn't noticeable as the only scene of Lyoko before it was shut down was in Aelita's flashbacks of the forest sector with Franz Hopper. It is possible that there were more than 5 sectors to start off with and it just degraded from X sectors to 5 to 3 over the years. **It could be that Franz didn't shut down the Supercomputer completely. **X.A.N.A.'s various attacks on the Supercomputer during the third and fourth seasons (Sabotage and A Lack of Goodwill for instance) eventually caused data degradation while the Supercomputer was offline. *Based on the fact that the Supercomputer was shut off while Franz Hopper was on Lyoko, it proves the fact that he can trigger the power switch from inside the virtual world. Operating system - theory *Based on what the screen looks like in the show, it is theorized that a type of Unix operating system is used in it. This is more possible being that Jeremie has to input a line of coding for nearly every task; similar to how a lot of Unix-based OSes work. Very little is known about the OS that the Supercomputer runs on, and it is very likely that a custom one was created specifically for it. *The OS of the system is ill-defined, and the kernel of the OS is a mystery. It is not stated if it's a micro, macro, or exokernel. *Whenever Aelita used the interface at the outer shell of Carthage, Jeremie was locked out of the system. This suggests the system is either single-user, or has heavy security features. However X.A.N.A. and Jeremie were able to have towers active at the same time. This suggests the system uses a multi-user capable kernel. *Despite maintaining Lyoko being such a critical function, the system was able to remain functional even with parts of Lyoko deleted at various points. Therefore maintaining Lyoko is not a core part of the operating system, although it may be a loadable module. This suggests the system is not a macro kernel. Additionally, the towers act as control for the machine's true power. This suggests that part of Lyoko is a set of abstraction layers/drivers for parts of the Supercomputer. Therefore, while it was not stated, it's probable that the quantum computer uses a hybrid kernel with loadable modules. *Based off what is seen in the cartoon, the Supercomputer may be a computer that runs an exokernel that ships packets of data to other various electronics. These packets of data can range from a micro kernel of the Supercomputer's main kernel to drivers that alternate the purpose of the device. This is semi-supported by X.A.N.A.'s ability to make electronics malfunction and even give them sub-human abilities. Gallery Prequel and Seasons 1-4 Supercomputer.jpg|The Supercomputer Overcase of Supercomputer.jpg|The outer casing of the Supercomputer's resting place while dormant. Aelitasupercomputer.jpg|Aelita approaches the Supercomputer in The Key to shut it down. 3 starting up the computer.png|Jeremie starts up the Supercomputer in XANA Awakens Part 1. Tumblr lzlmf7SsMI1qlvb12o1 500.png|Aelita replaces circuit boards in Sabotage. Tumblr lyzs39LpxD1qlvb12o1 500.png|Aelita effectively dies after shutting the Supercomputer down. Tumblr m0ectmzzrj1qjtcmlo10 1280.png|Jeremie in front of the Supercomputer. Jeremie 0054.jpg|Jeremie shuts the Supercomputer down in Common Interest to replace the nuclear battery. Terre 486.jpg|The Supercomputer from above. Jeremie 0039.jpg|Jeremie replacing the battery. Sabotage 178.jpg|Aelita repairing the Supercomputer. Sabotage 156.jpg|Aelita presses the circular buttons to open the circuit board holders. Common interest 23.jpg|Jeremie and the nuclear battery. Common interest 22.jpg|The on/off switch. Common interest 21.jpg|The Supercomputer's battery reading. Common interest 20.jpg|The casing of the on/off switch. Sabotage 069.jpg|Jeremie finding a damaged circuit board in Sabotage. Gather in Supercomputer room Eps95.png|The Lyoko Warriors gathering in the room in Echoes. Jeremie flashback Eps95.png|The flashback of Jeremie restarting the Supercomputer. Ready to shut down Supercomputer.png|Everyone are ready to shut down the Supercomputer. Evolution 2313.png|The Supercomputer in Code Lyoko Evolution. Ultime mission 476.jpg|The gang shuts the Supercomputer off in Code Lyoko Evolution. Ultime mission 478.jpg|In Evolution, the Supercomputer turns off/on. Ultime mission 477.jpg|In Evolution, the Supercomputer turns on/off. ca:Superordinador de:Supercomputer es:Superordenador fi:Supertietokone fr:Superordinateur gl:Supercomputadora it:Supercomputer pl:Superkomputer pt:Super-computador ro:Supercomputer ru:Суперкомпьютер sr:Суперкомпјутер Category:The Factory Category:Supercomputer Category:Franz Hopper Category:Technology Category:Lyoko Category:Mountain Sector Category:Ice Sector Category:Forest Sector Category:Desert Sector Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Carthage Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.